


Ambrosía: Amor Correspondido.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, Getting Together, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, M/M, Monkeys, Short One Shot, monkey talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p><p>“Tú le gustas y él te gusta ¿Qué más quieres?” Preguntó Jemma con el ceño fruncido. Ella los había visto orbitar entre ellos por días antes de hartarse y sentarse frente a Grant en el almuerzo, como si ellos fueran amigos y se sentaran a almorzar juntos todos los días.<br/>“No sé” Respondió honestamente “No estoy seguro de que estoy preparado para una relación seria”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosía: Amor Correspondido.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un poco de fluff.  
> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.

Grant ni siquiera sabía su nombre, toda la escuela los conocían como FitzSimmons y él no era la excepción, Fitz era uno de esos chicos que tenían las mejores calificaciones en cada clase, excepto tal vez, educación física, él era un pequeño chico rubio irlandés ridículamente nervioso que no se separaba de la sombra de su única amiga y que jamás se veía fuera de la escuela. Nadie sabía mucho sobre él y a nadie le importaba, lo cierto es que ni siquiera era víctima de los chicos más abusivos de la escuela.

 

Ellos compartían dos o tres clases, Grant recuerda haber visto al chico responder ansiosamente las preguntas de su maestro en clase de Biología y tal vez recuerde haberle pedido la goma de borrar en matemáticas, más allá de eso jamás había cruzado más de dos palabras con el chico.

 

Por eso el día que los unieron como pareja de estudio, él no sabía muy bien que esperar.

 

Grant era pésimo en toda clase de trabajo en equipo, había una razón por la que no podía ser parte de ningún tipo equipo deportivo a pesar de su increíble condición física o porque lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía era su ex novia de primaria.

 

“Leo”  Dijo el chico frente a él con su mano extendida, su voz sonaba extrañamente chillona y Grant no pudo evitar preguntarse si sonaba así todo el tiempo.

“Grant” Respondió él y eso fue todo.

 

Leo lo observó por un tiempo, tal vez esperando por una reacción de su parte, un apretón de manos o por lo menos su número telefónico. Grant le devolvió la mirada por lo que parecieron minutos de tensión poco disimulada hasta que el más pequeño dio un suspiro cansado y dejó el salón.

 

* * *

 

“Podríamos trabajar en mi casa” Nada.

“O en la tuya” Nada.

“Siempre podríamos trabajar en la cafetería al lado de la escuela, ya sabes un territorio parcial” Nada.

Leo dejó el salón, Grant Ward era el chico más testarudo que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

 

* * *

 

Grant esperaba muchas cosas del chico, tal vez que hiciera el trabajo por sí mismo, o que le pidiera al maestro otro compañero, el genuinamente no esperaba al pequeño irlandés parado justo en la puerta de su casa, con su computadora portátil en un brazo y su mochila en el hombro. Su rosto lleno de determinación nerviosa.

 

“Muy bien yo no te gusto y tu no me importas, pero no voy a tener algo menos que un diez porque mi compañero es un idiota”  Grant debía asumir que el chico era valiente.

 

Trabajaron por dos horas antes de que su hermano llegara del trabajo, Grant pudo decir que luego de aceptar al chico en su casa, Leo dejó su faceta de aprensión autoconsciente y se volvió casi divertido y agradable.

 

* * *

 

“Deberíamos hablar sobre los monos”

“¿Humm?”

“¡Monos! ¿Sabías que existen más de 260 especies de monos en el mundo?” Grant no pudo evitar reír “¿y que el mono babuino comparte casi el 91% de su ADN con los humanos?” Leo se veía cada vez más emocionadoy así, Grant descubrió lo mucho que a Leo le gustaban los monos, Grant no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al saber algo de Leo que quizás solo Simmons sabía.

 

“No lo sé siempre podríamos hacerlo sobre las abejas, una abeja puede comunicarle al resto de la colonia la ubicación de una fuente de alimento mediante una danza en el aire.” Leyó desde el computador. “Son insectos tan inteligentes que los científicos han descubierto que saben que la Tierra es redonda”

 

Leo le dio una de esas miradas que decían que era un idiota y no sabía porque se molestaba en darle la palabra.

“Como decía los monos…”

 

* * *

 

“Así que… ¿Simmons y tú?” Leo levantó la vista del computador, Grant podía decir que la pantalla estaba llena de fotos de monos y que Fitz no podía decidir entre una y otra para el trabajo.

“¿Qué pasa con ella?”

“Bueno….” El no sabía que decir, la relación entre su compañero de estudios y su amiga -o lo que fuera Jemma Simmos para Leopold Fitz-, no era de su incumbencia, el asunto es que Leo Fitz era una persona increíblemente agradable y fácil de tratar, Grant no se había llevado así de bien con nadie en años y él sabía que mientras más lo conociera más le agradaría.

“Ella es mi mejor amiga”

“Así que…”

“No ella no es mi novia”

“Oh”

 

* * *

 

“¿Hay algo que te guste además de lo obvio?”

“La ingeniería”

“Tal vez una chica…”

“El ayudante de historia del año pasado ¿lo recuerdas?”

“Si”

“Él”

“Oh”

* * *

 

“Papas y pescado”

“¿Qué?

“Las papas y pescado me gustan las papas y pescado”

“Eres repugnante”

“Americano, no podía esperar nada mejor de alguien que toma su café con crema”

“Oh, mierda, no esto otra vez”

* * *

 

“Los monos son animales muy vocales, y es que esta es su forma de comunicarse entre sí. Existen diferentes tonos para alertar sobre el peligro, llamar a un compañero, e incluso para comunicarse con sus crías. A pesar de que la comunicación de los monos ha sido estudiada, aun hay muchas cosas que todavía no conocemos.” Leo era la representación de la madurez y la seriedad en lo que hace.

 

Grant había pasado semanas viendo al chico balbucear con una enorme sonrisa todo su conocimiento sobre los monos como una incómoda forma de diarrea verbal. Verlo frente a toda la clase de biología, todo palabras firmes y seriedad bien estudianda era una sorpresa.

 

Leo era una de esas personas adaptables que pocas veces se veían, de ese tipo de personas que no sabes cómo logran adaptarse pero lo hacen, del tipo de personas que todos imaginan, viven en base a la buena suerte, aun cuando toda su buena suerte venia de acciones bien estudiadas que nadie imaginaría que eran capaces de hacer.

 

Leo era la representación de - _No juzgues a un libro por su portada_ -

 

* * *

 

“Un diez”

“Te lo dije”

“Entonces…”

“¿Si?” Leo se veía expectante.

“Nada”

 

* * *

 

Él sabía que era un idiota, un idiota sin capacidades sociales. Leo bien podría convertirse en cualquier cosa que él quisiera, Leo era adaptable, Leo era divertido, Leo era testarudo, Leo amaba a los monos y la extraña comida británica, Leo era pequeño, nervioso e inquieto.

Grant sabía que si él se levantara de su cama, tomara su teléfono y llamara a Leo, el chico reiría y le diría si a cualquier plan que él tuviera en mente.

 

Grant miro su teléfono por casi cinco minutos antes de suspirar.

 

Tal vez luego.

 

* * *

 

“Tú le gustas y él te gusta ¿Qué más quieres?” Preguntó Jemma con el ceño fruncido. Ella los había visto orbitar entre ellos por días antes de hartarse y sentarse frente a Grant en el almuerzo, como si ellos fueran amigos y se sentaran a almorzar juntos todos los días.

“No sé” Respondió honestamente “No estoy seguro de que estoy preparado para una relación seria”

“¿Relación? ¿Preparado? Ward, te faltan dos años para entrar a la universidad no hay momento como el presente”

“Mira, no estoy seguro de que yo le gusto ¿está bien?”

“Le gustas” Anuncia la chica “Soy su mejor amiga y sé que le gustas”

“Aun no estoy seguro”

“Eres un idiota” Se quejó la chica con un suspiro audible “Los chicos son unos idiotas”

 

* * *

 

Leo esperó por tres días antes de hartarse.

Tres días había esperado a Grant para hacer algún movimiento, lo que sea.

Pero nada había pasado.

Grant caminaba en su órbita como cachorro perdido sin decir nada, lo observaba fijamente en la hora de almuerzo y se paraba frente a su asiento al terminar las clases sin decir una palabra antes de salir molesto del salón.

 

El castaño se mantuvo al día con el comportamiento errático de su compañero hasta que ya fue suficiente.

 

Ese día frente a la puerta de Grant, decidió, era el fin de esta rara danza que bailaban sin que la hubiera aceptado en primer lugar.

 

* * *

 

Grant abrió la puerta, cuando oyó el timbre de su casa sonando, él esperaba a cualquiera salvo al chico de cabello rizado parado con una expresión decidida en la puerta de su casa.

 

Leo golpeó su pecho con la mano abierta, dos boletos cayeron en la alfombra de –Bienvenidos- entre ellos.

 

“La princesa y el mono a las ocho, yo paso a buscarte, guarda las entradas” Dijo antes de darle la espalda y caminar hasta su bicicleta.

Grant lo vio levantar su bicicleta y sentarse en ella y supo que tenía que decir algo.

 

“¡Hey!” Gritó sin permitir que el chico se marchara, Leo levantó la vista.

“¿Si?”

“Es una cita”

Leo sonrió, una de esas sonrisas inocentes e infantiles que lo hacían ver años más joven “Es una cita”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya gustado y obviamente encontrar miembros del fandom en español ¿Review?


End file.
